1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an improved method of and apparatus for selecting the correct laser source in a dual laser scanning code symbol reading system, depending on whether an object is present within the near portion or far portion of the laser scanning field of the system.
2. Brief Overview of the State of the Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,420,411 and 5,945,658 disclose dual laser scanning code symbols reading systems having the capacity to scan code symbols using either (i) a first laser source focused over a near portion of the laser scanning field, or (ii) a second laser source focused over a far portion of the laser scanning field.
Typically, prior art dual laser scanning systems employ number of algorithms for selecting between either near-field and far-field laser sources, depending on where the target object is located within the laser scanning field at any moment in time.
However, such conventional methods of laser source selection can be costly to implement, can result in erroneous performance, and can add unnecessary complexity to dual laser scanning systems.
There is a great need in the art to provide an improved method of selecting the correct laser source in a dual laser scanning code symbol reading system, whenever an object is present within the near portion or far portion of the laser scanning field of such laser scanning systems.